


Halloween Prompts/Fic Exchange

by ulstercycle



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Masquerade Ball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27317665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ulstercycle/pseuds/ulstercycle
Summary: Fic for Fuzipenguin- I hope you enjoy.Prompt was:1) Sideswipe/Sunstreaker, 'masquerade ball'.(I loved your prompts and if you're okay with it, I will work my way through the rest of them over the next few months!)
Relationships: Sideswipe/Sunstreaker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	Halloween Prompts/Fic Exchange

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fuzipenguin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/gifts).



> Hello Everyone and Happy Halloween! Here is the first of a series of prompts that Fuzipenguin gave for the Transformer's Halloween Fic exchange. I liked this one the best, but I really liked them all, so expect some more chapters in the future!

Jack-o-lanterns placed artfully around the hall rose as though plucked up by a string when the Fair Court arrived. The guest oohed and ahhed, entranced as the new mecha emerged from the shimmering portal that meer moments ago had been silver, polished to a mirror shine.  


Although these new arrivals were even more impeccably dressed than those of the regular court, Sunstreaker was less than impressed. The young prince looked like liquid gold in his costume, false feathers and wings applied delicately to his plating to give the appearance of a Staniz Peafowl, leaving an elaborate train of tail feathers behind him. His face was obscured by a magnificent mask adorned with even more feathers, studded with turquoise gems and obsidian accents, speckled with small rubies to bring out the red shimmer paint applied delicately to his lips. Indeed only the very lowest part of his face was exposed, and currently turned down into a fine pout. His Highness had more pressing things on his processor this evening than his polish.  


Sunstreaker turned away from the brilliant procession, knowing he had only a servoful of breems before the formal waltzes would begin. He made his way out to the edge of the balcony, moving at a stately pace if for no other reason than his immense costume would allow no swifter movement. Pressing his palms into the ivory marble, Sunstreaker took a deep, cool breath. In younger vorns he would have been hidden in the alcoves along the ceiling like the other noble sparklings, unseen by adults with better things to do than fuss. The Fair Court entranced everyone, especially the younglings of the Kingdom of Iacon who had grown up hearing stories of the wondrous things that occurred just beyond the Silver Gate.  


Four times a year, the gate would open and their allies from another world would emerge. In the depths of winter, the height of summer, the birth of spring, and of course the last burst of fall. Their arrival was nothing less than amazing, although the largest retinue came in the autumn and spring for the equinoxes. This vorn in particular it was a magnificent spectacle, each mech down to the lowliest attendant was adorn in lush swaths of fabric, each so vibrant Sunstreaker’s optics reset each time he saw them. How he yearned to pull out a sketchbook or take image captures to paint later. He would be hard pressed to find pigments that could capture that particular shade of maroon or harvest orange that would capture quite that depth of color. Perhaps when their heir apparent spirited him away the artist in the Fair Court would share their secrets. Doubtful.  
Sunstreaker’s vents hitched as he swayed, optics shuttering closed. Honestly he was rather proud of himself for pushing the thought away for as long as he had. This would be the last time he would walk among his people, move freely about his home, see his creators. Primus it could even be one of the last times he would be allowed to visit his home. Every three generations, an exchange was made between the two kingdoms. The Fair Folk were not like those of Iacon, or anywhere else on Cybertron. Their processors worked differently, and it was said they were impossible to hack. Cabling with them was said to be like touching any alien thing- alike yet unalike in unsettling ways. The morality of these otherworldly mechs was known to be completely forgein, which was why this treaty existed in the first place.  


“Come now Sunstreaker, it isn’t like you to be late.” Like a favorite candle or a much beloved blanket, his origin’s voice brought the prince out of his musings. Optimus shifted to rest his servo, currently disguised as turbohound’s paw, on his creation’s shoulder.  


“I still have 8 breems Origin, more than enough time.” His voice was even. His vocal components were straining, but it was even. Sunstreaker leaned into the touch before turning, allowing Optimus a brief embrace.  


“Oh dear one, it will be alright. Enjoy the dancing- it’s supposed to be exciting!” With all the paint, fabric, and glitter and in Optimus’ case rather a ridiculous mane, the embrace was a bit interesting, but Sunstreaker appreciated it all the same. He knew his creator was very physical, and was simply trying to be supportive. With a sigh and a turn, he pulled away and straightened his long tail feather train. Clicking his vocalizer, Optimus fussed briefly with his mask before taking his creation’s helm in his servos.  
“You look stunning my little sunbeam. The Crown Prince is a gentle mech- his creators raised him well. If the match isn’t right we will handle that in the spring.” He pressed a gentle kiss on the beaked mask. Even through the layers of plaster and metal, Sunstreaker could feel his origin’s warmth. “Have faith dear one.” The Prime of Icon offered his arm, and the brilliant bird besides him took it.  


As they entered the hall proper, everyone had begun to take their paces for the waltz. Rows upon rows of creatures, from the ordinary to fanciful to the positively bizarre, each a young mech about Sunstreaker’s age, and each hoping to find a companion from across the Gate. Optimus led Sunstreaker to his position at the beginning of the rightmost row. The Prime squeezed his servos and winked, before stepping back onto the dais at the front of the hall. Both rulers sat, watching the young mechanism assemble, and although the Fair King Mirage was impassive, his Companions Jazz and Ricochet shared a knowing glance and set a smile towards Sunstreaker. Or well, perhaps more of a smirk in Companion Ricochet’s case, but still. At least the future in-laws approved.  


With his back turned to the mech opposite him, Sunstreaker folded his arms at his waist. Sound was sucked out of the hall, and no-bot dared vent. Sudden as a lighting strike the music began, a high refrain that seemed to twist itself as the dancers spun to face their partners. Golden servos met green palms as Sunstreaker took the first steps with an Iaconian who seemed to be dressed as a zap pony. While he was a sufficiently skilled dancer, he was certainly nothing special. The prince twirled and dipped, and returned with his back facing the opposite row as the music demanded. When Sunstreaker turned again, he was greeted by a haughty flightframed femme, clearly of the Fair Court, whose helm was wreathed in ivory snakes.  


A raptor. An alloygater, an dragon, a flamingo, a pooka. Partner upon partner, creature upon creature, from this world and the Other. By the end of the dance, Sunstreaker would have taken a turn with all of the bots in the hall. He wasn’t sure his spark could stand the strain- it spun faster and faster with each new partner, pounding near audibly. The stress was making it hard to remember the steps, and only orns of practice kept him light on his peds with his heavy costume. When he turned next, his spark almost stopped.  


The mech before him was largely crimson, but done up all in red. Great, proud horns sprouted from his head in an impressive set of antlers, and he was draped in layers upon layers of heavy fabric. At his side, a strange, technorganic kept pace with the dancers. It seemed to be a sheepacorn, but it had an electroviper head. It spoke to how handsome the mech was that the strange creature was barely spared a passing glance.  


The horns morphed down to form the mask, in such a way that it shaped a stag’s skull. It was adorn with rubies and topaz, with tiny citrine gems faceted beneath the edges of the eye socket. Jet fangs framed smirking lips brushed over with bronze, and gold flecks caught the light on the enormous antlers. Mischievous, optics shone out from beneath the mask, electric, turquoise blue. He took Sunstreaker’s servo, and pressed a gentle, heated kiss to the digits.  


“Hello, hello- what beautiful bird do we have here?” Primus fragging damn it even his voice sounded like sin.


End file.
